This invention relates to roller bearing assemblies, and more particularly to a roller bearing assembly suitable for use with speed change gearing, for example, having a plurality of large and small gears mounted on a single shaft so as to increase the rigidity of the gear and prevent vibration, noise, wear and damage which would otherwise be caused to occur by a reduction in the rigidity of the shaft.
The bearing assembly of the type described is suitable for use with a shaft required to have high strength. In recent years, automotive vehicles for transporting passengers have to be equipped with a multistage transmission in order to minimize fuel consumption while maintaining motive power at a level high enough to travel in a wide range of travelling conditions including a travel on expressways, a travel on city roads where traffic is so heavy that the roads are congested, a travel on uphill roads in a mountainous region and a travel on a tortuous road. Such speed change gearing is limited by dimensions, cost, weight and other conditions and is required to be inexpensive, light in weight and compact in size.